Huevitos de chocolate
by NateRusher
Summary: -¿quieres uno?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa que tomo de imprevisto al genio, causándole un leve sonrojo. -N-no, gracias james- respondió el listo, dirigiendo su vista a su libro.


Huevos de chocolate!

**Hola! les vengo con un nuevo relato, no puede dejar pasar la llegada de los huevitos de chocolate y no hacer un relato... bueno antes de todo agradecer a ****RusherloveKogan****, ya que su comentario acerca de mi primer relato siempre me hace sonreír XD y bueno aquí esta mi nuevo relato :D disfruten ...**

Era un hermoso día en el parque de Palmwoods, las aves cantaban dulcemente, el sol brillaba intensamente y todos los niños corrían por aquel lugar buscando los huevitos de chocolate, que como es tradición acá en Estados unidos, esconder los huevos de chocolates en los parques y dejar que los niños luchen por encontrar aquellas delicias.

Todos los niños iban en busca de huevitos, niños de 10 a 13 años pero entre aquellos niños, destacaban 5 personas, ellos eran los integrantes de la banda Big Time Rush junto la hermanita del rubio de la banda. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados buscando aquellos chocolates , pero particularmente para 4 de ellos, este entretenido juego se había convertido en una guerra.

James, ágilmente corría en busca de los huevos, era rápido e inesperado que en más de una ocasión dejo a los demás niños con las manos estiradas a punto de tomar los chocolates. Por otro lado, Kendall y Katie, trabando como equipo: uno de ellos distraía a un niño y el otro como ninja sacaba los chocolates, luego se reunían y repartían el botín. Logan que no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda decidió tirar la toalla y se sentó en un banco, sacó un libro y se dispuso a leerlo, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver como sus amigos seguían con sus búsquedas, pero definitivamente al que le iba peor, era al latino que no lograba tomar ningún huevito, si no se lo robaba james con su agilidad, Katie y Kendall lo engañaban con una truco.

James que ya tenía suficientes chocolates decidió ir a sentarse junto a Logan, no interrumpió a su amigo que estaba muy concentrado en la lectura. Sacó uno de sus chocolates y se lo comió, dio una leve mirada hacia su amigo, que ya no parecía tan concentrado en la lectura sino más bien en la cara de BTR. James hizo como si nada, saco un segundo chocolate, lo dirigió a su boca pero antes de comérselo dio un giro rápido y vio directamente a su amigo

-¿quieres uno?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa que tomo de imprevisto al genio, causándole un leve sonrojo.

-N-no, gracias james- respondió el listo, dirigiendo su vista a su libro.

-vamos Logie, tu más que nadie sabe que el chocolate contiene feniletilamina, que produce cierta excitación en los humanos, además el cacao es un gran antioxidante lo que disminuye el envejecimiento- James pronunciaba esto con un tono entre suplica y seriedad. Logan por su parte el solo hecho de escuchar a james pronunciar feniletilamina, logro desconcentrarlo haciendo que toda su atención se pusiera en James.

-E-e-e-stá bien, dame uno- logro articular Logan, aún sorprendido por las palabras de James.

-Así me gusta- Logan estiro su mano para recibir el chocolate, pero en vez de esto, james paso directamente el chocolate a la boca de Logan- abre- agrego james poniendo el chocolate en los labios del listo, él cual, con aquel acto su leve rubor se convirtió en una gran llamarada.

luego de un silencio mientras Logan comía el chocolate y james lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-hahahahaha- comenzó a reír james.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Logan desconcertado.

-Tienes chocolate en la cara- pero antes de que Logan pudiera limpiarse, james se le había acercado -aquí- agrego, robando un beso del chico listo; beso que fue correspondido, haciendo que ambos chicos cerraran los ojos. El mundo había desaparecido, solo estaban ellos y solo cuando el aire fue necesidad se separaron. James solo miraba al niño listo con una sonrisa, mientras este solo se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Creo que los efectos de la feniletilamina comenzaron a surgir efecto- La cara se había dirigido hacia el genio el cual solo respondió con una sonrisa. -te amo Logie- agrego james.

-yo también te amo Jamie- respondió el chico listo, abrazando a su nuevo "novio".

-¡Escuchen niños, el tiempo de la búsqueda a terminado, espero que lograran reunir muchos dulces, tengan un día Palmwoods!- se escuchaba una voz por un parlante.

Kendall y Katie iban triunfantes, habían logrado recolectar muchos chocolates. La niña iba feliz de la vida, una de las cosas que más amaba además del poker eran los chocolates. Kendall por otro lado, iba feliz de ver a su hermana feliz, pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que al caminar vieron a Carlos, pero no era un Carlos alegre, era un Carlos deprimido que caminaba con pasos cortos, pesados, con la espalda curva y mirada perdida en el piso.

-hermano- pronuncio Katie, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio que pensaba porque Carlos iba triste.

-¿Si?- dirigió la mirada a su hermanita.

-Me adelantare al apartamento, convenceré a mamá para que me acompañe a otros parques donde regalen chocolates- La niña motivada por su plan, salió corriendo, dejando a su hermano con la respuesta en la boca.

-ok- solo logro articular el rubio, viendo como su hermana salía corriendo, Kendall se apresuro para saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Litos?-pregunto el rubio pasando un brazo por los hombros de su triste amigo.

-ha, Kendall... no pasa nada-respondió el moreno fingiendo sorpresa con una voz bastante gastada.

-Vamos Litos ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa que cambio repentinamente a una cara seria- ¿a caso alguien te hizo algo?- agrego.

-¡NO, Kendall!- respondió el latino un tanto enojado por las preguntas de su amigo, luego recobrando la tranquilidad- es... que... no logre juntar ningún chocolate-.

- haaaaa- dijo el rubio entendiendo lo que pasaba- pero Litos, yo te puedo dar chocolates, no te preocupes-.

-¡No Kendall!, La idea de todo esto es que yo encontrara MIS Chocolates- EL moreno irritado y frustrado dijo esto sin pensarlo mucho, al momento que se reunían con sus otros 2 amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron James y Logan al unisonó mientras se colocaban de pie.

-NADA- Respondió Carlos enojado -¿Nos vamos?- agrego de inmediato.

-Ok...- respondieron ambos chicos.

La caminata rumbo a Palmwoods fue rápida, Carlos iba a la cabeza seguido de James y Logan , y por ultimo Kendall que pensaba en cómo arreglar el ánimo de Carlos. Al pasar por la piscina, Carlos se detuvo y dijo:

-me quedare aquí un momento- su voz tenia cierto enojo.

-está bien- respondieron James y Logan.

Los 3 restantes se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para luego dirigirse hacia el 2j. Una vez adentro del apartamento, el chico listo y el chico lindo se apoderaron del sofá naranja; el chico listo estaba sentado y el lindo se encontraba recostado con la cabeza posada en las piernas del otro mientras que ambos depositaban chocolates en sus bocas. Kendall que se encontraba leyendo la nota de su madre en la cual aclaraba que había salido con Katie, dirigió su mirada a los chicos y por un momento los miro un poco extrañado pero luego recordó que tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar. Se aproximo a la ventana y vio como su amigo latino se encontraba acurrucado en una silla de la piscina, esa escena hacia aumentar aún más la preocupación de Kendall.

-Logan, espera- James se dirigió a su novio luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Kendall. Logan mientras tanto había ido a la cocina.

-¿Quieres?- interrumpió James los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿ah?- fue lo único que logro pronunciar Kendall volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Quieres?- volvió a preguntar el niño bonito.

-¡Claro!- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa falsa, ya que no quería preocupar a su amigo.

-Ten- paso el chocolate en las manos del rubio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kendall con un poco de pena- a mi no me lo darás en la boca- agrego el rubio.

-¡HEY!- grito Logan desde la cocina, lo que causo la risa del rubio y el chico lindo.

-así que te preocupa Carlitos- dijo James asomándose por la ventana viendo al latino acurrucado en la silla.

-sí, y no sé qué hacer para que se anime... pensar que todo esto es culpa de unos chocolates- dijo el rubio agregando un suspiro.

- tú sabes cómo es Carlos, estos temas infantiles son muy importantes para él- dijo james haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué harías tu para animarlo?- pregunto Kendall a su amigo dirigiendo su mirada hacia él ahora.

-Primero respóndeme algo- dijo con voz lenta y calmada, para que Kendall entendiera lo que iba a decir y no tuviera que repetirlo- ¿Te gusta Carlos?-.

**Lamento dejarlos en este punto! nah, era mi intención desde el inicio XD ok no, pero por cosas de tiempo solo pude escribir hasta este punto, bueno en unos días más subo la segunda parte :3 tal vez puede haber una tercera si me inspiro e.e **

**Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre la historia! soy nuevo en esto y cada consejo es útil para mí :3 gracias por leer.**


End file.
